


A Touch of Heaven

by AriesLock



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, Past Domestic Violence, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesLock/pseuds/AriesLock
Summary: Mari has a complicated relationship with touching.





	A Touch of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Mari’s appearance resembles MC4’s.
> 
> I wrote this so I could get out of my writer’s block and hopefully work on “I Was Never Here.” soon.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> Trigger warning for domestic abuse.

Through out her life, Mari Park (or Mari _Kim _as someone liked to call her) had a complicated relationship with touching. It never mattered what type of touching.__

__One side of her adored it to no end, simple touches on her torso or the shortest of hugs and even the faintest of kisses could make her heart flutter._ _

__And, the other side felt as though her skin could start to burn at the smallest bit of contact, and taking every possible move to avoid it. It would feel like that whenever _he_ even laid a finger on her.__

____She still remembered looking into the mirror, a bruised and lifeless face staring back at her, lip busted and bleeding, neck having faint prints of where hands have been._ _ _ _

____Even after he was gone, the wounds felt as if they were permanently tattooed on her skin. As if the smallest touch could make them sore and burn again._ _ _ _

____Yoosung Kim was most definitely the brightest star she had ever met. The RFA wasn’t lying when they said he was a literal puppy. Affectionate and almost always full of positive energy._ _ _ _

____To her, it contrasted to how she was, which is why she was so surprised when he had said he liked her._ _ _ _

____Even after the first RFA party she hosted, she still couldn’t believe he liked her, no, _loved _her.___ _ _ _

______She felt as though something switched when she was with him, her usual calm and cold demeanor would flip to a more bright and easygoing nature, he seemed to have that effect on her._ _ _ _ _ _

______While he had kissed her at the RFA party, a lot of his touches would cause her to hesitate or flinch, which seemed to confuse him a bit._ _ _ _ _ _

______He couldn’t tell Yoosung about him, it would break the poor boys heart for sure. She would more often than not avoid talking about her life before the RFA._ _ _ _ _ _

______—_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Honey?” Yoosung’s voice echoed across the living room. It’s 1:00 am in the morning, and neither of them had slept. Mari would come over for the weekends to spend time with him, more often then not spending the night, but never in the same bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______She just couldn’t bring herself to do that, having that much contact would make her skin crawl. At least, that’s what she thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmm?” She lifted her head from her hand and met his gaze. “It’s getting late.” He nervously rubbed the back of his head, a month into the relationship and he still seemed awkward. Not that it was a bad thing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can sleep if you want, you don’t have to stay up because of me.” She almost felt bad that she made his sleeping schedule a bit inconsistent, him staying up with her like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can you come to the bed with me?” He blurted out, the words seeming to have come out without him thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______Her face remind blank, but her mind was active. You could definitely see the gears turn in her head if you saw her._ _ _ _ _ _

______She can’t blame him for wanting something like this, after all, she had been avoiding most, if not all of the intimate moments Yoosung would try to share with her. Too many bad memories would pop up._ _ _ _ _ _

______She looked to the side and didn’t notice Yoosung walking towards her._ _ _ _ _ _

______When she turned back he was kneeling in front of her, a concerned look plastered on his face, making her heart pump with guilt._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is everything okay?” Yoosung stammered out, his hands resting on his lap. “Don’t take this the wrong way but, are you hiding something from me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mari couldn’t meet his eyes, opting to stare at the wooden floor, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed. Should she be honest? Should she lie and say everything’s okay? Maybe getting into a relationship was a bad idea._ _ _ _ _ _

______She quickly shut that thought off. Their relationship wasn’t a bad idea. Mari loved Yoosung, just as much as he loved her. She mentally punched herself for even thinking that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wouldn’t say everything is okay.” She admitted shakily, feeling the need to finally get it off her chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt something warm on her hands, and looked to see Yoosung grabbing them. He slowly sat up and took a seat next to her, his grip on her fingers not faltering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then, let’s talk about it. It’s... good to talk when things aren’t completely okay.” Yoosung laughed a bit at the last few words. Communication was something Mari was not used to, especially in a relationship._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s nothing too big...” She was only half lying about that. “The past has been giving me trouble.” Okay, maybe she was a little too honest there._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yoosung poked his head up a bit. “What about it?” Oh man, there was no way she could back out now. If she did, he’d grow more suspicious, and then they’d fight and then they’d break up and she’d come to the inevitable conclusion that she has ruined yet another relationship—_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t have to go into detail.” Yoosung interrupted her train of though before it could crash from over thinking. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, the intention of soothing her nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’d... just like to know what it is, if that’s okay.” He gave her a small smile, and some relief came over her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I used to have a boyfriend before you.” She could see Yoosung’s eyebrows furrow a bit, and the grip on her hand tightened. “Okay...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Her eyes left his gaze again, and he moved a bit closer to her, “Hey, hey, I’m not mad or anything!” Yoosung rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, looking bashful, “Is he bothering you or something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mari shook her head, “No, I don’t think he wants anything to do with me.” She finally looked up at him again, and pointed her index finger to her temple, “More like he kept bothering my mind, I guess.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yoosung made a puzzled face, “What was he like?” He seemed to notice her face tense up and her shoulders shoot up. Why did so many memories flash before her eyes when he said that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He... wasn’t the nicest...” She couldn’t even bring herself to talk about him. She knew she’d be weeping in Yoosung’s arms if she gave off one or two details about him. A soft hand met her cheek, and she instinctively flinched at the touch. Her eyes met Yoosung’s again, and while his expression was calm, she could see some anger in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______He must have caught on._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Like I said, you don’t need to go into detail, I think I...” He took in a breath, “figured it out.” He let her hand go hesitantly, only to pull her in a tight hug._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You aren’t mad...?” Mari spoke, barely over a whisper, “Of course not, why would I be?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mari felt herself relax in his arms, allowing herself to be vulnerable to the touch. Yoosung can give good hugs, ones that make you melt instantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you want to go to bed now?” Yoosung slowly pulled away from her, his gaze meeting hers once more, she let herself nod before she could take it back, and followed to Yoosung to his bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______It’s obvious his bed wasn’t made for two people. When they had somehow squeezed into the small space, Yoosung had already wrapped his arms around her, letting her head rest on his collarbone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mari griped onto his back as if her life depended on it, thinking the minute she let go he would vanish. He slowly began to stroke her hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head, soon falling asleep. His slow breath acted as a lullaby for her, and soon she fell to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______Through out the night, warmth had been present. It wasn’t anything she had felt before._ _ _ _ _ _

______And she’d be lying if she said he didn’t love it._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Read over this a few times to fix errors, but please let me know if I missed any!


End file.
